Data collected and/or otherwise cultivated by a business may permit one or more business services to occur in a manner tailored to one or more corresponding subscribers. The collected data may relate to subscriber behavior(s) and/or other details to allow the one or more services to satisfy subscriber expectations. In some examples, the collected data also includes information deemed private by the corresponding subscribers and, if revealed in a public manner, may expose the subscribers to risk and/or embarrassment.